Question: Rewrite ${((7^{-5})(6^{7}))^{4}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 6^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((7^{-5})(6^{7}))^{4} = (7^{(-5)(4)})(6^{(7)(4)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{-5})(6^{7}))^{4}} = 7^{-20} \times 6^{28}} $